theprojectatearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Personal Contact
Contact Personal alien contact is never random. It's planned lifetimes ahead for us. We come here together with our alien contacts, and some of us get to learn from them physically at some time during our lifetime - if things work out well, and if we need to know them on a physical level to fulfill our own role with them. No plan is in stone and we all work together as things progress between our worlds. Once we discover our alien contact, we get to take an active role in our own education, and in helping others too. We usually get to do what we are best at, usually what we have trained to do and have natural abilities to do. Guidance All of us have guides of all kinds. For some of us, our guides include people from other worlds. We all get what we need from whom we need in our spiritual circle of family and friends. I do not describe what the alien people do for us to help us become more aware of them as altering our energetic frequency. But just by talking to anybody anywhere about anything, we are increasing our knowledge and awareness. Stress The affects on us when we converse with alien people is natural to us but in very strange contrast to the world we live in and the human point of evolution we are at in all ways of our human bodies and minds. This can be very stressful, and each mix between us can be different in effects. You may experience little stress with one particular race and a great deal with another, and another human opposite with the same races. We are most used to our own kind, from our own spiritual ancestry. What happens to us, is what is inside of us comes out to us. We can do this at our own pace, getting used to it a little at a time as we go along. It becomes normal to us if we let it, but some humans just fight it and deny it. Spiritual It's a spiritual thing that happens - not an alien thing. We are all spirit, all spiritual beings, and this spiritual awareness can happen to anybody. Maybe it's more difficult for some when it includes alien life, but not necessarily. The largest reason that some alien experiencers are aware of their alien contact and others are not, is that the ones who are, want to be - and for the right reasons. Our alien contacts can help us, but we have to accept it and process it largely on our own. Humans Humans who have not come here with the natural connection to another race do not have personal alien contact. They are not being taught or prepared on any course by alien life. Random contact is not allowed. Only humans who are already part may take part if they so choose. Most choose not to. All of our guides through life help us be in places at certain times, hear certain things being said somewhere, and meet certain people who can show us and tell us something we need to know. This is not unique to alien people doing it. We are all spiritually connected with everybody we know, and we are all actively engaging spiritually with others at all times. When this "leaks up" from inside us, to our physical level of consciousness, we call it "an experience" as if it just suddenly happened. Isn't that funny? When a tree falls in the forest when nobody is there to hear it, does it make a noise? Questions about contact. See also * Read about contact. * Read about physical contact. References Category:All Category:Spirituality Category:Life Category:All5